


The Tentacle Tryst

by Lycaste



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Other, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycaste/pseuds/Lycaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on the Watchmen Kink Meme: <i>Veidt/Squid tentacle sex. Extra points if it's Adrian who starts molesting the monster.</i> I really wanted those extra points!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tentacle Tryst

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on LJ in April, 2009.

**Title:** The Tentacle Tryst  
**Author:** lilac28  
**Pairing:** Adrian Veidt/Squid (yes, you read correctly)  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** I wish I could write something as amazing as Watchmen. Sadly I did not.  
**Summary:** Written for this prompt on the Watchmen Kink Meme: _Veidt/Squid tentacle sex. Extra points if it's Adrian who starts molesting the monster._ I really wanted those extra points!

Adrian Veidt beheld his monstrous creation with all the pride of a king overlooking a great city. He was so close. So close to greatness, to true success. The final stages of his plan were coming to fruition. Soon would be the culmination of events set into motion so many years ago. When flames from the Comedian's lighter charred not only Captain Metropolis' map, but also the hope of uniting man any other way.

It lay sprawled on a platform in front of him, seething in all its hideous glory. The yellows, pinks, and greens of its massive tentacles morphed into a rainbow of endless movement as it stirred. The platform groaned under its weight.

So close now. He was really going to do this. Inspired by the immortal wisdom of the pharaohs, he would achieve what even Alexander of Macedonia had not. He would unite the world.

The mere thought left him achingly hard in his gold spandex.

As if sensing his heightened emotions, the creature popped open a piercing green eye and stared at him. Its puckered pink radula made a resounding smack.

Adrian walked toward it unafraid. "Do you know how important we are?" He let him fingertips trail along its spongy frame. "Do you know what we're about to achieve?" He laid his palm on the squid's suction-cup like mouth. It was warm, pulsing, and not unpleasantly moist. He fixed the creature's horrifying gaze with his own, dropped his voice, and leaned forward as though whispering to a lover. "Do you know the singular moment in history we're about to create?"

Beads of sweat broke out across his aristocratic brow. Adrian began to massage the creature's fleshy mouth, applying slightly more pressure with every loving circle of his hand. It emitted a low rumble, and parted the meaty covering of its radula to grant him better access.

"Oh, you like that, do you?" He hadn't been in a situation this arousing and surreal since he ate that hash ball in the desert. He shoved his whole fist into the monster's opening, drawing a full body shudder from its massive form.

"Oh yeah...." He pulled his fist out and eased it back in, this time to his forearm. Emboldened by the squid's heavy grunting, he worked up to a steady rhythm until he was in all the way up to his elbow, flexing his muscles like an Adonis. He must have hit a sensitive spot, as it tensed with a hiss around his arm.

"Yes, that's it. Let me take you there. Let me take us all to salvation. I'll take us beyond conventional solutions, beyond conventional sex. Why back in Egypt I - oh!"

The beloved sound of his own voice cracked in surprise as the thin end of a slimy tentacle slithered up his leg and stroked his bulging crotch. Adrian wasted no time. Much to the creature's obvious dismay, he removed his hand in order to quickly dispense with his pants. The metallic-colored leggings came off in one easy motion. He pressed his arm back into the gaping hole, earning him a psychic squeal. Once again it paid to have a costume that was easy to eliminate. A cumbersome costume was just another reason why some masks had trouble getting laid, Nite Owl being a prime example of this.

Naked from the waist down, Adrian felt pointy wet feelers crawl up his thighs. One coiled around his cock, completely engulfing him in clammy warmth. Another slid into the crack of his ass and stopped. One freaky eye stared down at him, almost seeming to ask for permission.

"You're bold, aren't you?" He was panting, adrenaline and sublime power roaring in his ears. "Go ahead and do it. I like a confident..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say. Man? Woman? Did this thing even have a sex? Not that it mattered anyway. Adrian Veidt had never been particular when it came to the gender of his lovers.

He gasped as the creature obliged, pushing the tip of a glutinous tentacle into his ass. He remembered an article he read once about an octopus squishing itself into a box that was far smaller than the size of its body. Apparently even unnatural cephalopods possessed this amazing quality. The suckered digit wormed its way perfectly inside of him, adding surprisingly gentle pressure with very little discomfort. Naturally lubricated, it twisted until there was a small suction cup pressing against his-

"Right there!" Adrian moaned. One pink appendage was slithering around his dick while the other one expertly massaged his insides. _God_ , it was good. Bolts of electricity were shooting through him. The squid appeared to really know what it was doing. If he hadn't seen it created from scratch he would have sworn the thing wasn't a virgin.

The nightmare in front of him shifted, enveloping him in a mass of erotic arms. They melted into a feedback loop of plunging and pulsed ecstasy. He would slam his fist _hard_ into the creature's opening, reveling in its cries. The monster would respond by squeezing him harder, probing him faster, stroking his every erogenous zone right down to the very edges of his psyche. An unrelenting fuck of both body and mind. The tingling pleasure was indescribable.

He might have to make another one of these just to have around the house. Even Bubastis had never serviced him this way.

The creature began to rumble with soft sighs and groans. Unable to keep himself upright under the onslaught of psychic and physical bliss, Adrian leaned against it, quivering as he plunged his fist in deeper. His hulking partner heaved one last great shudder and went silent, squeezing against him as he exploded in ecstasy. Body wracked with delicious convulsions, his mind blanked as he chanted out a joyous litany of self-affirmations, historical facts, and obscure pharaoh references.

They lay wrapped up against each other for a few moments as sweat cooled and breathing regained a steady rhythm. Never one to tarry after a sexual encounter, Adrian disentangled himself from numerous slick appendages and pulled up his pants. He couldn't afford to be distracted for long. There was a mission to accomplish, a world to save.

"Well," he smiled, visage a mask of patented charm and grace, "you are a delight but I really must be going. I have much to do back at the office."

 _"Aaaaadrian....."_ A voice appeared in his head. The creature was projecting thoughts into his mind! _"Adrian.....will you call me later?"_

Only the great Ozymandias could have kept a straight face and controlled mind while lying to a creature with a psychic resonator for a brain.

"Of course, my dear! First I must complete some personal business at my home. We'll meet again in a few days. How does New York City sound to you?"

The response seemed to mollify the mollusk, which shut one eye as it succumbed to a post-orgasmic nap.

Adrian Veidt stepped off the platform and proceeded towards the waiting plane, unable to hide the spring in his step.


End file.
